Taking out the Trash
by MackenzieH
Summary: This was a challenge over at Heather's Haven & I decided to give it a shot.     Jason just saw the skank  Sam  with Ric and Liz just saw Lucky with Maxie this is what they do after the one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

Jason just saw the skank with Ric and Liz just saw Lucky with Maxie this is what they do after the one night stand.

(Based off the songs "Fuck You" by Eamon, "Fuck You Right Back" by Frankee, and by my own choosing, "Don't Want You Back" by Backstreet Boys. Thanks to Liz for this challenge… posted 6/15/10 & to Theresa for the FURB idea Thanks to Theresa for helping me. )

Rated: R for language

Taking Out the Trash

Chapter One (Don't Want You Back)

The night of August 16, 2006 was a bad one. Jason and Elizabeth just caught their significant others, Lucky and Sam having sex with other people. Lucky was with Maxie because of pills and Sam… well Sam was with her step-father Ric Lansing. That night, Jason and Elizabeth ended up together as way to get their frustrations out.

The next morning, after the shock of everything wore off, Jason and Elizabeth laid in bed; just relishing in the night before. Jason had his arms around Elizabeth, "Good Morning." He said as kissed her bare shoulder. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. Elizabeth turned to face him, "I slept really well. I always do when I'm in your arms." She said, raising her hand and stroking his cheek. Jason sat up in bed, taking Elizabeth with him, "So, no regrets?" He smiled. Elizabeth grinned, "Nope, not a one. Last night was amazing."

Elizabeth looked at Jason with a look of seriousness, "So, now it's my turn to ask you." Jason looked down at their fingers interwoven together and then back up at Elizabeth. She was beautiful. "Ask me what?" He said with a raised eye brow. "Well, I told you that I had no regrets about last night and now I want to know if you had any regrets. Did you?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. His answer was very simple, "No, I don't have any regrets about last night. Last night was the best one I've had in a long time." Elizabeth sat up in his arms, just a bit more, "Jason, last night wasn't out of revenge. You're like my safe place and I think I've always been a little bit in love with you." She explained to him, hoping that he would understand. "The same goes for me too Elizabeth. Last night was not about revenge at all. I wasn't out to hurt Sam. My feelings got the best of me and I am a little bit in love with you too." He said to her.

Ellizabeth looked at Jason, "Lucky's hurt me many times that I can count and I don't want to go back there again. He just keeps hurting me over and over and I can't take it. I have Cameron to think about now." Elizabeth told him.

Jason nodded as he listened, "I understand; Sam's hurt me too and I just don't know if I can forgive her."

_Don't want you back  
Cuz you're no good for me, I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back_

_**You started going out with so-called friends  
But I was blind and so I lost all common sense  
But there were things that made me realize, realize  
Like all the hundred no, thousand lies**___

Baby, don't bother telling me your reasons why  
Just let us sing this story 'bout you and I  
Don't want you back  
That's all I know (don't want you back, don't want you back)  
_**All I can say  
Don't want you back  
You know you gotta go**_

Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth and then pulled back, "Want to take a shower?" He offered. Elizabeth nodded, "Of course, I want to take a shower. Let's go." She said as she got up and climbed off the bed waiting for Jason at the entrance of his bathroom. "Well? Are you coming?" She asked him with a smile.

Jason got out of bed and nodded, "You bet I am." He said, walking over to her and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Jason and Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in towels. Elizabeth got dressed in the bathroom, while Jason dressed in the bed room.

Once they were both dressed, they went downstairs and Jason walked Elizabeth out of the penthouse. "As far as Lucky and Sam go, I think it's safe to say that neither of us want them back." Jason said to Elizabeth with a smile. "I agree. I wouldn't take Lucky back if he begged me to." She said as she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Jason. "That ought to hold you for a while." She said as she opened the door, and walked out.

Jason was left staring out the door and with a goofy grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (F*ck You)

After Elizabeth left, Jason walked over to the couch and started to think about what he was going to tell Sam. He certainly didn't want to be with her after what he saw. Just thinking about Sam and Ric having sex on the floor of her mother's house made him ill. Just then, Sam walked into the penthouse noticing Jason on the couch. Sam walked up to Jason, "Jason, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Jason looked up at her and stood up, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you destroyed our relationship Sam." He calmly stated. Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What did I do that was so wrong Jason?" Sam asked him. "Sam, for once don't play dumb. Own up to your mistakes." He said to her. Jason wanted to see if Sam would just come out and tell him that she slept with his mortal enemy Ric Lansing.

Sam swallowed hard before looking Jason in the eyes, "There's something that you need to know…." She said as she began to say nervously. She took a deep breath before confessing her sin of infidelity to her boyfriend. "Jason, I slept with Ric." Jason looked at her with a sigh, "I know."

Sam was speechless. How could Jason know about what she did? "You know? What do you mean, you know?" she asked him as she finally found her voice.

Jason looked up at her, "I was at the lake house the night of the blackout and I saw you and Ric together." He sighed, "I don't even want to know why you were even with him because I know once I hear it, I'll be sick." He explained.

Sam grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt for her to make him forgive her, "No, please. Jason, please. I want you to know. You have to know. I was - I was drunk and I was really, really angry, mostly at myself for being stupid and naïve enough to believe in love, for finally letting my guard down and believing that something as - as good as what we had would last when I know, I know - my life has showed me over and over again that nothing ever does. So I started drinking whiskey because whiskey is my medicine. It tastes like cheap bars and bad, really, really bad choices, and I deserved to go back there for being dumb enough - For being dumb enough to think that I could have anything else, that I deserved anything else."

Jason sighed as he looked at Sam; snatching his hand from hers, "Did Ric force you?"

Sam's tears kept coming, "It would be a lot easier for you if I said yes and if all of this happened without my consent, but it didn't happen like that, Jason. I mean, I was drunk, but I could've said no."

Jason listened as Sam gave her excuse about sleeping with Ric. "Sam, you didn't say no. You destroyed what we had. You got drunk and you slept with him! Willingly, I might add." He said as he started to get angry.

Sam was still crying, "Jason, don't you think I feel horrible about what I've done! Ric was there and it just happened. I was hurt over you and how you've continued to push me away!" she snapped.

Jason got up from the couch and started to pace, "The thing you don't get is why I pushed you away. I pushed you away to keep you safe. I was trying to protect you from me!" he yelled at her. Sam was too embarrassed to say anything. How could she? She had been caught red handed. Minutes passed by and Jason had stopped pacing. All he could do was shake his head.

"Okay, you had sex with Ric. I feel sorry for your mother and your sisters. How could you do that to them? To us?" He questioned.

Sam moved from the couch and walked over to him looking him dead in his eyes furious with him. "Okay, that's it? That's all? Just an okay? That's it? I am someone you can pity, but I am not someone you can love, now that you know that I've been with Ric? That's right, Ric, Jason! I had sex with Ric Lansing!" She screamed.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Every time he heard Ric's name, all he envisioned was Sam having sex with him in her mother's house. "Stop it! I can't take you re telling me the same shit over and over again. I get that you slept with him! It doesn't make it right!" He said to her. God she was so annoying.

Sam got up in his face this time, "I know you hate what I've done, so why don't you just say the words? Come on Jason, be a man and tell me what that you can't forgive me!" She goated. Jason had hit his breaking point, grabbing a vase and throwing against the door watching it shatter.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone!" He said yelled in frustration. "No, Jason. I'm not leaving it alone. I can see it in your eyes and on your face. Say those words!"

By that time, Jason had exploded with anger, "He's my enemy! He's my enemy! Not to mention your mother's husband. You know all the sick and twisted things Ric has done, and you let him put his hands all over you. You let him, Sam. I mean, how - how could you - how could you do that to yourself? How could you do that to me?" He asked her.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Jason, I did it to punish me! I did it because you left me. I did it because my mother told me that I was trash. So I figured, why not be what everyone thinks I am? Ric was there. And I guess I stopped thinking at all, because the next thing I remembered, I woke up on the floor, Jason - on the floor, and I realized what I had done, and I realized that you would hate me. And that you would probably never be able to look at me the same."

Jason couldn't even look at Sam right now. "Oh, so I'm the reason you slept with your mother's husband? Wow, okay… then I guess you won't like what I have to tell you and it's a whopper." He said eying her.

Sam stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, "What the hell could you have to tell me?" she asked him.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Don't you want to know where I was and what I was doing last night?" He asks Sam as he raises an eyebrow. "Fine Jason, I'll bite." She said growing impatient. "What were you doing last night?" she asks. "I was with Elizabeth. We slept together." He confessed. "No, you couldn't have slept with her. You and Elizabeth?" Sam said wide eyed. "Aw, don't look so shocked. It's not like we planned it. It just happened. Kind of like how you just happened to have sex with your mother's husband." He sneered.

_Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
__**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**___

_**You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another hag, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me**___

"You need to leave. Pack up what you want and go. I'll send you your other belongings later." He said to Sam. _'Or burn them.' _ He thought. Jason couldn't even look at Sam. He watched as she went upstairs crying. Minutes later, she returned with a suitcase heading for the door. She turned to look at him and wanted to say goodbye, but left instead. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (F*ck You Right Back)

Elizabeth was waiting for Lucky at their apartment they shared. He needed come home so they could talk. 2 hours later, Lucky finally arrived. "I'm sorry. I should've called." Lucky replied as he walked through the door sober as can be. Elizabeth just stared at him with her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you?"

Lucky tried to think of an excuse. The boy wasn't too bright when it came to thinking fast on his feet. "I was on a stakeout all night. The one moment that I had to call was late, and I didn't want to wake you or Cam and –" He started to say just before Elizabeth cut him off. Elizabeth crossed the room and sneered at him; "You're such a liar."

Lucky quickly turned around, "What?"

Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest, Yeah, you were staked out, all right - in bed with Maxie." She said walking towards him.

Lucky was now trying to play stupid. Like Elizabeth didn't know exactly what her husband was up to. "In bed with Maxie? Where would you get such a crazy idea?" He asked her.

Elizabeth stared at Lucky like he was crazy. "Lucky it doesn't matter where I got the idea. Point is, I know because I saw you. " Lucky was about to say something stupid to try and get out of the hole he had dug. "What? Got nothing to say? Yeah, I know all about you and the police commissioner's daughter. I wonder how Mac would feel if he knew you were shacking up with her just to get your fix?" She questioned.

Lucky began to protest, "Maxie was there when you weren't. If you were as half as supportive of me as Maxie is to me, then none of this would have happened.

Elizabeth walked up to him and slapped him. "I have been supportive of you, Lucky! But I guess my brand of support doesn't count for anything, right? You'd rather turn to drugs than to go to the meetings like I've tried to suggest to you." She told him calmly.

Elizabeth then turned and went to sit on the couch, "You know; it shouldn't surprise me one bit that you would cheat on me. So, here's your chance to tell me why." She stated as she looked up at him. "Lucky stood over her, "Why what?" He asked.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her soon-to-be ex husband. "Why did you cheat on me?" she exploded. Elizabeth Webber had officially lost her temper.

Lucky shot back, "How could you expect me to do anything else?"

Elizabeth stood there with her mouth open in shock, "I'm sorry, could you run that by me again? How could I expect you not to sleep with another woman? Maybe because you promised before God and all of our family and friends that you wouldn't?"

"What about your vows, Elizabeth? What about them?" Lucky questioned, standing up to her and pointing his finger in her face. He was playing dirty. "What about my vows?" Elizabeth countered back.

Lucky started to pace, "Elizabeth, you know you don't want to be with me. Yes I slept with Maxie, but that was only because you weren't here doing your 'wifely duties'. If you had done your duties as my wife, I would have never cheated on you." He sneered. Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing a picture and throwing it hearing it shatter. "My wifely duties?" She shouted. "Lucky, it's not my job to look after you if that's what you call my duties as a wife!" she was beyond pissed.

Lucky calmed down a bit, "You know what? It's not fun. It's not fun being the big mistake around here. " Elizabeth looked at him like he had lost what little mind he had left, "Where is this coming from?" she questioned.

"It's honesty! You should try it. You should start by admitting you can't get Jason out of your mind." He spat. Elizabeth sighed, she was beginning to get a headache. "Oh, God, don't use your irrational jealousy to excuse what you did, Lucky." She said looking at him.

He stopped pacing, "What?"

Elizabeth just shook her head again, "Lucky, I don't even - I don't even know you anymore. Because the man I married would never have cheated on me and then turn around and try to make it my fault. "

Lucky glared at Elizabeth, "You know what you need? You need that guy who's bigger than life, and we both know that it's not me. You know the one - one shining moment in my life when I was the hero? It turned out to be a mistaken identity. Then there's Jason. You finally got the excuse you needed to go run into Jason's arms, not that you needed one - you probably already slept with him at his penthouse! Huh? Yeah! I bet you did."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to that, so she left it alone.

Lucky walked up to her and got in her face, "Maxie was better than you anyway. At least she's not a cold fish in bed, like you."

Elizabeth laughed at the thought. "You wish Lucky. You fucking wish, I was a cold fish in bed. I have news for you, though. That's not what Jason told me last night. Jason is such a better lover than an immature little boy. I guess that's why you cheated on me with Maxie…. she was more your speed because I couldn't keep up."

Lucky almost fell over when he heard that his wife was with Jason. "You and Jason? You had sex with him…" He couldn't believe it. "Yes Lucky, I Elizabeth Webber had sex with the Jason Morgan and it was damn good. Want me to give you the play by play of what we did, how we did it and where we did it?" she taunted.

_fuck what i did was your fault somehow  
fuck the presents i threw all that shit out  
fuck all that cryin' it didn't mean jack  
well guess what yo  
fuck you right back_

_**you thought you could  
really make me moan  
ive had better sex all alone**__  
_

_I had to, turn to your friend  
now you want me to come back  
you must be smokin' crack_

___**I'm goin' elsewhere, and that's a fact**__  
all those nights I moaned real loud_

_**fuck I faked it…a ritual  
all those nights you thought you broke my back  
well guess what Joe, your sex was wack**__  
_  
"I just came to tell you that we're over. I'm taking my son and leaving your ass. You and Maxie can go at it like bunnies here in this apartment for all I care." She told him; heading for the bed room packing up what she and Cameron needed and then left to get her son from her Grams. Lucky was left stunned, standing alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks later, the aftermath of what happened seemed to wear off. Elizabeth and 4 year old Cameron had moved in to Jason's penthouse one week later. It had now been one month and Jason and Elizabeth were officially together and Cameron was loving Jason more and more every day. Cameron's only wish was to have a Daddy.

One day when they were at Kelly's Cameron looked at Jason, "Jason, can I ask you something?" Jason smiled at Cameron, "You can ask me anything, buddy." He replied. He then looked at his mother and whispered something in Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth nodded her head yes and then looked back at Jason, "Cam wants to know if he can call you Daddy." She smiled. Jason smiled and nodded as he looked at Cameron who was waiting anxiously for Jason's answer. "Cam, I would be honored to be your Daddy and have you call me Daddy." Cameron got out of his chair and hopped into Jason's lap. "I love you, Daddy." Cameron said happily. "I love you too son and I love your mother." He said smiling as he looked over at Elizabeth. He then did something unexpected.

He pulled out a velvet box. Elizabeth was surprised, "Jason, is that what I think it is?" she asked him. He opened it and nodded, "Elizabeth Webber, will you marry me?" He asked her. Elizabeth now had tears pouring down her face, "Yes, Jason. Yes, I will marry you." She said as she gave him her left hand and he slipped on the diamond ring. Cameron was excited to have a family. "We're a family!" Cameron said excitedly. "We're a family." Jason and Elizabeth repeated. The Morgan family was a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
